Ice Cream Cake
by fumate
Summary: Yong-soo tengah menyalurkan hobi ngedancenya ketika ia menyadari Alfred ada di sana, memperhatikannya sejak tadi. [KorAme. Slash. Warning inside]


**Ice Cream Cake**

A KorAme fanfic

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Ice Cream Cake © Red Velvet &amp; SME

This fic © UltimateFujo

**Warning:** Slash. Absurd. Crack pair. Korea's ahoge.

DLDR

* * *

Yong-soo meliukkan tubuhnya. Bergerak lincah, persis seperti sekelompok perempuan yang terpampang di layar televisinya.

"_It's so tasty, come and chase meeh_~" senandung lelaki itu. Masih meniru gerakan demi gerakan yang sudah dihafalnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Mot chamgesseo, I scream you scream gimme that gimme that Ice Cream_"

"_I scream you scream gimme that gimme that Ice Cream~_"

"_I scream you scream gimme that gimme that your lips~!_"

Yong-soo mendesah, menarik nafas panjang. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena telah menguasai _dance_ yang sedang populer di negaranya saat ini. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Wendy dan Joy nanti karena sudah mengajarinya dengan sabar.

"Ehh, tumben sekali kau mau es krim, Soo. Biasanya juga minta _bulgogi_ terus"

Yong-soo terkejut mendengar suara itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat personifikasi Amerika Serikat tengah memandanginya, dengan sebuah es krim coklat disodorkan padanya sementara ia menjilat yang rasa strawberry.

"ALFRED! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?!" teriak Yong-soo. Bisa gawat nanti kalau rahasianya yang suka nge_dance_ dibocorkan ke negara-negara lain. Bisa-bisa mati kutu ia di_bully_ Kiku dan Yao.

"Eung? Sejak.. bait _Ice cream yous cream_?"

Yong-soo memutar bola matanya. "Itu _I scream You scream_, bukan _Ice cream, _da-ze. Aneh. Itu kan bahasa yang kau gunakan sehari-hari"

"Jangan salahkan aku. _Pronunciation_nya memang tidak jelas" elak Alfred. "Nih, buatmu. Kebetulan aku beli dua tadi. _Hero_ tahu pasti ada yang mau es krim ini." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan es krim coklat itu lebih dekat ke Yong-soo

Yong-soo mengabaikan pembelaan Alfred, ragu-ragu menatap es krim itu. "Bener nih?" tanyanya. Dalam hati berandai-andai jin apa yang memasuki otak hamburgernya itu.

"_Yes, of course_" Alfred mengedikkan bahunya saat Yong-soo mengambil alih es krim coklat yang mulai meleleh itu.

"_By the way_, kulihat tadi tubuhmu lentur ya. Menari-nari seperti anak remaja padahal usiamu sudah lima puluh lebih seperti itu, bagaimana caranya?"

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri ketika Alfred bertanya seperti itu, walaupun tak dipungkiri ia tak suka usianya diungkit-ungkit.

"Jiwaku masih muda, sama sepertimu. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mempelajari _dance_ seperti itu," ujar Yong-soo berapi-api. "Lagipula, _dance_ dan K-Pop itu berasa dari Korea, da-ze!"

Alfred tersenyum konyol melihatnya. "Ya, ya, _hero_ tahu itu. Kalau tidak salah itu lagu Ice Cream Cake, kan? Lagu itu juga sedang populer di negaraku" ungkapnya. "Ehh, bisa nyanyikan bagian terakhir lagu itu?"

"Buatan Korea memang selalu nge_trend_, da-ze!" sahut Yong-soo. "Bagian terakhir? Kenapa memintaku tiba-tiba da-ze?" keningnya mengernyit heran ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Nyanyikan saja" pinta representasi negara adidaya itu. Tak lupa dengan _puppy face_-nya, yang mana tak akan sanggup Yong-soo tolak.

Personifikasi Korea Selatan itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah, da-ze"

_I scream, you scream_

_Gimme that gimme that Ice cream_

_I scream, you scream_

_Gimme that gimme that your lips~!_

Chu~

Tepat ketika Yong-soo selesai menyanyikan larik terakhir, Alfred mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu. Mengecupnya sekilas dengan lembut, membuat Yong-soo tak berkutik sama sekali.

Yong-soo membuka mulut, hendak berteriak tapi ia tak menemukan suaranya. Alfred terkikik geli melihatnya. Tampangnya entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan di mata Yong-soo.

"A-apa yang-" hanya itu yang berhasil diucapkannya, sisanya terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Tak berani ia semburkan pada pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya merona, dipenuhi semburat merah muda.

Kalau kalian perhatikan, _ahoge_nya juga merona.

"Itu kan, yang kau mau? Kau mau bibirku kan?" Alfred terbahak. Menyaksikan si tukang grepe-grepe menahan malu terlihat lebih lucu dibanding menyemburkan _scone_ yang ia makan ke wajah Arthur.

Dan ketika akhirnya Yong-soo berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya, yang ia sebut pertama kali adalah nama America, dengan volume sangat keras.

"ALFRED F. JONEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

_Absurd_, _I know_ -_-

_Anyway, gimme your opinion about this fic! Any review are welcome here, the concrit one will also be appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

**UltimateFujo**

Wednesday, April 15, 2015


End file.
